Doll
by Torad
Summary: What is broken can be fixed. Dolls need special care, care that can only be given by life. It is the duty of the savior, to give the broken doll life.


**Doll**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

Okay so here's what was supposed to be a _really_long one-shot, but I lost the initial inspiration and feeling of it and never found it again. There will be no , or anything like that. This is all, folks. Enjoy!

* * *

Silent steps echoed through the empty streets, stopping before an alley. In the alley rest a broken porcelin doll in need of mending and love. The

steps continued again, walking to stand infront of the broken doll. The doll's head snapped up, fear and emptiness written in its nearly lifeless

eyes. The owner of the steps smirked, gently picking up the doll bridal style, and walked away. He would take the doll to his workshop and mend

the broken seems of clothing and smooth the cracks of soft porcelin. What a magnificent specimen on such a wonderfully cold night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doll awoke laying atop a softly padded table and turned its head toward a large figure in the corner of the dark room. With its back hunched

and knees bent, sitting on a low stool, the figure looked large and intimidating. The doll raised its head slightly and softly cooed "Who are you?"

to the large figure. The figure's head raised and it smirked. "Your savior my love." The doll's large eyes blunk, long lashes gently tickling a porcelin

cheek. "What may I call you?" The savior's smirk grew into a menacing grin, but the doll did not notice. "Naruto. You may call me Naruto my love."

The doll blunk again, repeating the name in its empty mind. "And what may I call you, my love?" The doll searched its mind for its name and only

found one other than Naruto's. "Sasuke."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The savior and the doll had been exploring for months. They had explored hundreds and now the police wanted to meet them. That was how

Naruto explained it to his new doll, and the doll listened obediently. When they made their way through town the wind howled wildly through the

streets. The trees bent over completely, some snapping. Rain pelted the streets in violent torrents as garbage cans flew from alley to alley,

caught by the wind. The savior had promised the doll life. Life in liquid form. And that is what shall rain down from the heavens and into the doll's

soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The savior and the doll arrive, loud noises sparking up fear and raining down life from the heavens. It is just as the savior described. They enter

the building and life coats the walls and ceilings, and soon all will be set free. They encounterwho Naruto had described as their biggest fans. But

their fans wanted freedom, just like all the others. So now they have come to give it to them. The doll rips out their souls and lets the life slide to

the floor, life soaking into it's clothes as the other left scream for it to stop. But why would they want him to stop? He is freeing them. The

youngest is next, his life splashing onto the walls and seeping into the rug, the women behind him coated in his life, now screaming fearfully. They

do not understand. The doll turns to the savior for granted permission to explain. It coos softly. "Do not fear we have come to set you free. It is

what you desire, so please do not scream in fear." But that just makes them scream louder. It is an ugly sound, and the savior dislikes it. The doll

is commanded to end it and, one by one, the screams stop. Life is everywhere now, the wonderful aroma of it seeping into the doll's delicate

pores. The savior points to himself now, and the doll obeys, making his savior's life splash along the rest. The doll points to itself. It is time to join

the life, it decides. It seems like great fun. The final life splashed unto the walls and soaks in. No more life is there to shed in the town. No more

life to shed at all.


End file.
